


Assassin

by MadSoullessQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassination Plot(s), F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Love, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/pseuds/MadSoullessQueen
Summary: Zeref is one of the top rated assassins in the world. He has never failed to kill his mark, no one has ever seen his face nor touched him; until he meets his newest contract, Lucy Heartfillia-Redfox.





	Assassin

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

 

Iron_Slayer: Files sent.

Alvarez: Checking now.

Zeref took a breeze through his FTP server and found the added documents. He gave them a quick scan, everything looked in order. Basic assassination, he'd done hundreds of them in his lifetime. Yet as he looked at the file, he scowled.

Name: Lucy Heartfilia-Redfox

Age: 26

Height: 5'3"

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Brown

Location: Magnolia

Request: Death by natural causes

Time frame: Two weeks from acceptance

Amount: $50,000,000.00

_A woman._

He despised having to kill a woman and children were never an option. More times than not the woman was just someone who wanted to part ways with an influential spouse. Said spouse would have them murdered to avoid paying or the media embarrassment. Odds are this was exactly the case and he scowled.

Though the money was right, fifty million jewels for this one hit. That would be enough to finish his retirement plans and then he could leave all this darkness behind. The private island already bought and paid for. The house and amenities set up and just awaiting him to move in. Peace, Zeref would finally know peace and enjoy his life in quiet solitude without any worries.

He opened up the other file and spat his coffee out all over the screen. "Dear god she's gorgeous." Zeref mumbled as he looked for a towel to clean up his mess.

The picture of her was indeed lovely, she looked happy smiling for the camera in a bikini. Obviously a picture taken by someone close to her and most likely the person waiting for confirmation of acceptance.

Lucy Heartfilia-Redfox looked like a model, beautiful hourglass figure accented with very long legs. Her smile was brighter than the sun, long golden hair fell around her slim shoulders and the bikini wasn't leaving much to the imagination. Zeref had quite the imagination.

"Why the hell would anyone want to kill this woman?" He asked himself and knew it was a pointless question. Why people did things still escaped him. Some assassinations he understood, warlords, mafia bosses, the asshole who killed his little brother and etc. Contracts like this made him lose faith in humanity all over again. Not that he had much to begin with.

He tried to swallow but his mouth was bone dry to look at her. A tiny beep came in through the speakers and he glanced over at the other monitor.

Iron_Slayer: Did you find the files?

Alvarez: I did, scanning now.

Before he replied to this individual, he took a moment to relax and let his imagination run. What would it feel like to have something so beautiful be yours? What would life feel like with a woman and a family? How would she feel and taste under his body? Zeref gave himself an internal shake at that one. These are things he shouldn't consider when he had an assassination to plan.

"One last kill and I can leave all this behind for good." He whispered to himself as he steeled his resolve.

Alvarez: When the money transfer is complete I will begin the assignment. Spriggan Bank, #233523416788

Iron_Slayer: Transferring now.

Alvarez: Will contact in 48 hours to confirm receipt of money.

Iron_Slayer: I look forward to hearing from you.

Zeref snorted at that one, no one ever looked forward to hearing from a hitman. His fingers hovered over the keyboard, he wanted to understand why. Why this woman? What had she done? He stopped himself, it wasn't his to ask why but only do.

Logging off the chat system he took a few more seconds to stare at her photo. He'd be dreaming of those legs and bright smile tonight. Of course he could satisfy some of his curiosity and decided to do a cursory search of her on the web.

It didn't take long there were a bunch of articles and images of her. Everything from her charity work, to the surprise wedding and last modeling photo shoot. Lucy was a well respected and admired humanitarian, having won the Fairy Heart Award for Contributions to Fiore for the last two years.

"What the fuck?" Zeref whispered.

This was the kind of woman that should be protected and not killed. Maybe the problem was with the husband. So he searched for Gajeel Redfox and wasn't surprised at the first article he found.

_Humanitarian Lucy Heartfilia-Redfox files for Divorce from Philandering Husband._

He scanned through it quickly and realized that Lucy was going to be worth over four billion jewels if the divorce goes through. It also showed a picture of Mr. Redfox and his paramour. Zeref chuckled for a moment, seemed like such a downgrade to go from Lucy to whoever this Levy person was. Also it seems like this wasn't a first time Mr. Redfox had stepped out on his wife. He added it to the list of things he really didn't understand about people.

He frowned for a moment, but at least his curiosity was satisfied. This was a case of good old fashioned money at play. "Not my monkey, not my circus." He whispered as he turned everything off and headed for bed.

* * *

Lucy woke up alone in her bed with a fright. The same dream visited her last night, one of which she saw her own death. Gajeel never gave her a reason to think he would harm her. Well harm her more than running around with another woman. She pinched her forehead, still never understanding what she did wrong.

The first couple she easily forgave because they had been separated for a few months while he traveled. Those trysts stayed out of the news and were relegated to some cheap entertainment for a night. This latest one was the last straw, considering it was her best friend. Lucy tried to not hate Levy for this, knowing that Gajeel was akin to walking sex. Even on his worst of days, she had a hard time saying no to his sex drive.

Levy knew, she knew how much Lucy loved him. How desperately she just wanted to be loved and how hard the first couple affairs were to live through. How could someone who was your best friend since childhood do that to you? It was a question Lucy would never get an honest answer for and that hurt.

The media had hounded her and forced her to take an action she never thought possible. She left him and filed for divorce. In her mind she didn't want anything but her lawyer said she had rights. Lucy was with him when Phantom Lord Iron Works was first founded, even down to cutting the ribbon on the headquarters herself. Always by his side she used old family contacts to help secure the large contracts that brought the company to number one. The last of her inheritance, despite not being much, was part of the startup capital.

Though four billion jewels would keep her in high society for years, it just couldn't replace him. Washing her face, she stared into the mirror and wondered what she did wrong. The tears began to flow at all the pain in her heart. For a few minutes she would allow herself to cry before putting on her best smile and going out into the world.

Today she had meetings with her board of directors. Fairy Tail Outreach was her true love and she used it to allow people second chances they needed. She was planning the next charity event, a private dinner with guest speakers from all over Fiore. The goal was to raise over ten million jewels to expand the free clinic and add new houses to Fairy Hills for Survivors of Domestic Abuse. Lucy was excited and scared, it would be her first event without her husband that she would attend.

She put on her suit and proceeded to walk out the door. Today a new guard was waiting for her, this was a gentleman she didn't recognize. "Good morning?"

"Zeref, I'm your new bodyguard." He took her hand into a gentle handshake. "I apologize if I've given you a fright."

Lucy paused to look at him, he was striking to look at. His face was angular with a sharp chin, high cheekbones and eyes so dark it was akin to staring into the abyss. His raven hair fell past his ears and looked a little wild with bangs and little tuffs sticking up. Her fingers itched to run her hands through his hair and over his shoulders. Zeref was nowhere near the intimidating size of her husband but dear goddess did he look impressive in the suit.

"It's okay, I was expecting Sting. Is he ill?" Lucy asked, trying to not stare too hard at the man.

"Sabertooth sent me in his place. He had been called away for another assignment. I apologize if no one communicated this to you." His voice was soft and wrapped around her very heart. Zeref looked like a kind man and Lucy right now, needed a kind person in her life.

"Oh, one moment." Lucy checked her personal lacrima device and saw the email come through early this morning. There was his file and picture and an apology for the sudden change. Letting out a sigh of relief she gave him a smile and proceeded to the elevator.

Unlike a very chatty Sting, Zeref was quiet but she noticed he seemed to be on more of an alert. "Sting was always so calm, maybe first day jitters?" Lucy said, trying to make small talk.

"New assignment, it's normal until I understand what might be possible threats. I promise in time I'll be calmer." He flashed her a smile and Lucy couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. He didn't make much for small talk as they traveled to her charity but she didn't feel uncomfortable in his presence.

The car pulled up to the home office of Fairy Tail. "Oh dear," Lucy sighed as she noticed a few reporters waiting outside. "We'll need to go around back to avoid them."

"Understood." He said as he changed course right before the reporters could notice them.

Putting on her sunglasses, Zeref ushered her into the building. When his hand made contact with the small of her back she almost tripped. There was something about this new bodyguard that she was drawn to. It was different than how she felt about Gajeel, more calm and soothing, like being home and comfortable.

* * *

Getting in as Lucy's new bodyguard was a simple task. All he needed to do was call an old friend and let her know he was in the market for new work. Since no one knew what Alvarez looked like, Zeref could go anywhere he needed.

It was a bit of luck that Minerva needed Sting back for another assignment. She gave Zeref the job, a low ball on the pay but he played the desperation card perfectly. This was the best way to not only watch her routines but to make sure there wasn't a double contract on her. Those annoyed him and he'd lost a nice paycheck once because some client was paranoid.

Though he had the file on her, the picture did not do justice to the impressive woman beside him. Especially not the way she filled out the simple suit the pencil skirt wrapping beautifully around her hips and firm ass. The undershirt looked like it could pull apart with ease how it strained to stay closed around her ample bosom. The creamy peach color fitting in beautifully with her skin, hair and eyes.

As the elevator door opened to the top floor he noticed how she sucked in a pained breath and took a small step back. Looking ahead he recognized the blue haired woman from the online article. Zeref was still not impressed with the petite woman.

"We can leave." He whispered to Lucy but she shook her head. Her shoulders back she lifted her head and stepped forward.

"Lucy, just in time for the meeting." She said her voice slightly high pitched. The smile on her face was smug, there was a quiet gloating behind her eyes.

"Levy, I think it's improper for you to continue on with the event planning. I am removing you from this project." Lucy said as they walked past the now startled woman.

"Lu-chan…"

"No. After what you did to me, you do not get to call me that. I can't fire you for being a trollop but I can re-assign your workload so that our contact is limited." She said and Zeref arched an eyebrow. Lucy had a type of verbal rage that was something to fear and strangely erotic at the same time. He wondered what her voice would sound like in the throes of passion.

Levy made a mistake of reaching out for Lucy and Zeref stepped in to grab her wrist. "Mam, please do not touch Mrs. Heartfilia-Redfox." He said trying to be polite but commanding at the same time. Their eyes locked and he watched her shake for a moment before pulling her arm back.

"You know Sting was a nicer guy." She said with a click of her tongue.

Zeref said nothing but continued to watch, he saw the tick in Lucy's jaw. He knew she had something to say in return but instead she let out a small puff of air and put a smile on her face.

"Get used to him, he'll be around for a while. Now, the files in your hand." Lucy held out her hand and he watched as the petite woman just let them fall to the ground. She stormed off with an air of obstinance and Zeref held himself still.

Lucy dropped down to pick up the files and for a moment, Zeref's imagination went wild. He could see her on her knees his length in her mouth. Large eyes would look up at him as her hands and hot mouth worked him into a frenzy. He tried to reign it in before anyone would notice that he was starting to sport a bulge in his pants. Right now he was grateful for the suit jacket.

He offered her his hand and lifted her up. She wobbled for a moment in her stiletto heels and crashed into him. Zeref chuckled, "no one said you were slightly clumsy."

"I can't tell you the number of times Sting saved me from skinned knees." She laughed and he noticed how she hesitated for a moment before pulling away from his body.

They walked into the meeting room and he heard the whispered "fuck" come out of her mouth.

At the end of the table was Mr. Redfox, he was typing furiously into his communication lacrima. Zeref gauged the man and decided on a few different options to attack him. He was a very large and intimidating to look at person, even dressed in the expensive silk suit. Seemed rather odd to have facial piercings but then again they did seem to fit the air of menace around him.

"Bunny." He whispered.

"No, Gajeel. What are you doing here?" She asked her voice like a whip.

"I wanted to talk to you," Zeref caught the gaze of red eyes boring into him, "alone." The assassin looked down to Lucy and she gave him a nod. Quietly Zeref left the room, standing outside the cracked open door. He would keep an ear open and make sure that no harm came to the blonde.

He couldn't imagine the emotions running through the woman right now. First to see reporters circling around her business like vultures. Then to see her husband's paramour and now the cheater in question.

After a few minutes he heard a scream and a crash of something. Barging through the door he saw how Lucy was against the wall and a vase of flowers was shattered all over the floor.

"Get the fuck out!" The large CEO bellowed. Zeref said nothing but took Lucy's hand. "Leave my wife alone you useless fucking trash!"

"Mam, I think this situation isn't stable for your safety. We should leave now." He said, keeping Mr. Redfox in his periphery.

"I agree, thank you Zeref." She looked up at him and smiled. For a second his heart skipped a beat to see her.

"You are not leaving!" Mr. Redfox crossed the distance towards them and as he came close, Zeref stepped into his path. A large fist came up and Zeref caught it, twisting it he stepped behind the large man and pinned his arm to the middle of his back.

"We are leaving. I am not dealing with your bullshit. Your lies and petty excuses. This is a done thing Gajeel. Now go run along to Levy and leave me be." Lucy said as she started to walk away.

The CEO tried to struggle out of Zeref's grip but that didn't work as the assassin stepped back and kicked him behind the knee. Gajeel dropped quickly and as soon as he heard the elevator door chime, Zeref let go and moved out of the room.

Inside the elevator, Lucy began to cry and his heart broke as she sobbed. Before he stopped himself he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and let her cry into his chest. Sure the running makeup was going to stain his white dress shirt but he didn't care. The elevator trip down seemed to be too short but when the doors opened he pulled back from her and lead her out towards the car.

Once she was seated inside, he moved to go take the driver's seat but her hand on his wrist stopped him. Quietly he sat beside her and locked the doors, for a few more minutes she cried on his shoulder. Each tear brought out an ounce of rage and he wished the contract was different, but sadly he'd have to end this beautiful woman's life in two weeks time.

"Oh god, you must think I'm some kind of weakling" She said, her voice hoarse.

"No, I think you're a woman who's been hurt." Lucy looked at him and he pushed back a lock of her hair. His thumb swiped at a wayward tear spilling from her eye. She hiccuped before closing her eyes and tilting her head up.

It was wrong on so many levels but Zeref let the broken hearted woman press her soft lips to his. It was the barest of a kiss and over as quickly as it started. Her eyes went wide as she slid away from him. Lucy looked absolutely scared.

"I'm so sorry, I'm not that type of woman. I-I-I-I-I don't know what came over me."

"Pure emotion, I just happened to be here. It's alright." He said, trying to keep his voice soft.

"I've never done that, I'm so embarrassed." Her face turned red as she hiccuped again.

"Really," he took her hand and grazed his thumb over her knuckles, "it's okay."

"You must think me so stupid."

"No, I think you've had a rough morning. I cannot imagine how difficult it was for you." He said, just watching her. Reaching into his breast pocket he pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her.

Lucy accepted it with a silent thanks. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before she requested to go home. Gladly he drove them back to the penthouse in a slightly heavy silence.

* * *

One week since her new bodyguard showed up and Lucy was already feeling grateful for his presence. Zeref had been patient and kind to her and a complete gentleman. He never brought up the unintentional kiss and was a great help in keeping things moving for her. If he ever wanted to stop being a bodyguard he'd make a fantastic executive assistant.

Though it wasn't the only thought Lucy had about the dark man sitting beside her. He had removed his suit coat and rolled up his sleeves as he sorted papers with her. God she wanted to see him without the shirt on and an idea formed into her head. Naughty, absolutely but last time she checked she was still a red-blooded woman.

"We should take a break. The hot tub would be wonderful, don't you think?" She asked as he turned his head to look at her.

"Let me do a proximity check and chemical inspection while you get ready." Zeref said as he stood.

Lucy grabbed his hand, "I think you should join me. Grab a bottle of white and two glasses."

"Mam, I really shouldn't." He said but she noted the slight sag in his shoulders as the words left him.

"I think you should, as your employer, I order you to relax with me tonight."

Zeref let out a soft chuckle, "Playing the boss's order card, are we?" He said and playfully pressed his index finger against the tip of her nose.

"Is it working?" She asked.

"Let me do the needful first and then I will relent." For a moment they just smiled at each other before he rose to his full height. Lucy went into her room to change into the little purple bikini. The one that practically screamed 'jump me'.

It was wrong on every level imaginable but tonight she just needed to feel something. Sting never held her attention like Zeref did and until him she would have never considered the remote possibility of sleeping with the hired staff. Actually with any man, but here he was a solid week of always by her side and she felt more at ease than she had in the last few weeks.

She walked towards the hot tub and let out a small gasp when she saw him. Zeref was setting up two glasses of wine wearing nothing but a pair of black swimming trunks. His torso was beautifully cut wasting not an ounce of muscle or flesh. The way his corded muscle moved only lead to thoughts of running her tongue all along his creamy skin. Lucy had to give herself a bit of an internal shake but she could already feel the moisture in her bikini bottom.

He glanced up at her and gave her a soft smile that reached his eyes. She did note how he seemed to hold his breath as he visually appraised her. It brought out a wild set of goosebumps all over her skin. Dear god she wanted him naked and all over her body.

"Everything is in order." He said with a slight bow of his head as he offered her a glass. Taking it Lucy chimed it against his before gently slipping into the roaring hot tub.

He sat across from her watching the door and randomly shifting his eyes to scan the rest of the room. Lucy knew it was a combination of his job training and the fact he was trying to not stare at her barely covered breasts.

They made small talk and before she knew it they went through the bottle of wine. Though she was certain most of that was her own doing. The heat and wine were tearing through her inhibitions. The most deliciously naughty idea formed into her head and internally Lucy smiled like the Cheshire Cat.

"I need to cool down but I'm not feeling very steady." She said and watched how his eyes went wide for the briefest of moments.

Zeref stood up and she watched droplets of water skim down his beautiful body. Subconsciously she licked her lips at the site. His hand extended out she took it and let him guide her out of the steamy room. The penthouse air was so much cooler than the previous room and it was no surprise when she noticed her nipples harden under the bikini top. It also appeared that she wasn't the only one who noticed.

All the dirty thoughts and images flowed into her head and she found herself wobbling a bit on her feet. Before she realized it Zeref had wrapped his arms around her to hold her steady. Going solely on instinct she placed her nose into his neck and breathed him in.

"Mam…"

"Lucy, please just call me Lucy." She whined as she looked up at him.

"Lucy, I think you need to go lie down." He said, his voice slightly raspy.

"Shower first or the chlorine is going to do damage against my skin." Lucy replied, noting how she sounded a bit breathless.

Zeref didn't say anything but keeping his arm around her shoulders he lead her towards the master bathroom. She leaned against the vanity as he programmed the shower. The lust infused brain of hers sent impulses to her hands to start undressing. Her bodyguard turned around as her bottom fell at her feet, leaving her bare to him.

His Adam's apple bubbed as he looked at her. She tried to take a step but wound up having to grab the countertop, almost tripping on her bikini bottoms. He was beside her in a heartbeat, holding her up and she knew he was trying to not laugh.

"Going to need some help." She said as she looked up at him. He gave a brisk nod and guided her into the shower. Zeref tried to step away from her but she refused to let go of him. His eyes widened and as he opened his mouth, Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

His lips were a dream come true, soft and tasting like the fruity wine they just drank. The feeling of him pressed against her under the rainfall shower had her losing touch with reality. Lucy couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed a kiss even half this much. Not even her soon to be ex-husband could inspire the torrent of lust that was pooling low in her belly.

Her nails scratched the back of his neck as he fisted her hair in one hand and cupped her ass with the other. Somehow that one touch had her practically jumping on him to wrap her legs around his waist. Zeref took a step forward and she felt her back collide with the cool tiled wall.

His tongue entered her hungry mouth making her moan to feel and taste him. He explored her mouth without any hesitation it was passionate but gentle. Zeref was such a quiet lust that it excited her more than what's-his-name's overpowering lust.

Her fingers clawed at his shoulders as their kiss broke and he skimmed his open mouth along her jawline. She let out a mewling sound at his touch and found her hips moving against what now was a very impressive harden length.

Then everything stopped and she felt him try to pull back but he legs locked harder around him. Lucy pulled him back into another heated kiss as both his hands now began to knead her naked cheeks. The passion was strong and swift; she wanted more of him. All of him, it was a hunger she didn't have before.

"Lucy, we shouldn't. You've been drinking." He whispered to her but the surge of his body against her sensitive core said otherwise.

"I won't tell if you won't. God please, Zeref. I need you." She moaned before moving her head down to nibble at his neck.

"If we do this, everything changes." He said his voice husky with a slight tremble.

"Good," she murmured into his neck as her fingers played with the band of his swimsuit.

Not letting her go, he moved them so she was straddling his lap as he sat on the small bench in the shower. Lucy normally loved her foreplay but she was so wet that she didn't need it. It was a first for her, normally it too a while to build up to this point but with the man under her, it wasn't a necessity.

Pulling at his trunks she delighted when his body came up and he pushed them down. Skin to skin she could feel the soft skin of his generous erection pulse against her weeping center. Their lips met again as she lifted herself up.

His strong hands guiding her, she could feel his tip prod at her entrance. Slowly she lowered himself down on him and they both moaned at the feeling.

"You're so wet for me, so tight." He whispered into her ear before nibbling down her neck. He filled her beautifully, enough for a sense of fullness but it wasn't painful. It was perfect and a small part of Lucy's brain couldn't believe she was doing this. Quickly she shut that part of her brain up as he thrust up a bit.

His hands holding her steady she bounced up and down on him, each moment he felt better and better. Lucy arched back a bit feeling him at a different angle, one that hit that sensitive spot inside of her.

Their movements became more of a frenzy as he met her thrust for thrust. His hips has the most delicious snap to them as he drove in harder.

"Yeah, like that. Oh god yes fuck me Zeref." She moaned as he claimed her lips again. Lucy loved everything about this moment, especially how impromptu and wild this was.

"Oh fuck Lucy, how did I ever live without this glorious pussy of yours." He grunted as he took them to standing to pushed her back against the wall. His dark voice and words lit a fuse in her as he drove into her like a wild man.

Their once perfect rhythm was now disrupted as she knew both of them had to be near the edge of their release. His thumb slipped between their bodies as he rubbed circles against her clit. Her channel began to tightened under the attention he was lavishing to her body.

"Come for me my pet." He said before biting her neck.

"Oh god Zeref…..oh...ngh….stars!" she shouted as her entire being blew apart around him.

"So damn good." He moaned before thrusting into her a few more times harder than before. His cock twitched inside of her as his pelvis rubbed against her sensitive body.

His neck tensed as his head came back and gently he slowed down his movements before kissing her again. He rested his forehead against hers and they looked into each others' eyes for a moment. Their breathing heavy and as he pulled out of her, she missed him already.

"Please don't…" they both said in unison. They chuckled for a moment before Lucy continued, "regret that. Goddess above you're perfect."

He blushed for a moment, "as long as tomorrow morning you promise to not push me away and feign drinking." Lucy pulled him close and kissed him.

"Never."

* * *

Zeref was screwed, in multiple senses of the word. He should never have done that but as he looked at the sleeping woman next to him he just couldn't find regret over it. Lucy was every fantasy come true, the way her body moved, the things she said, her exquisite mouth and her very being. It wrapped around him in a way that he should never have allowed.

The whole night they kept each other busy in her bed. If he closed his eyes he could still see her eyes watching him as his cock disappeared into her mouth. Lucy swallowed him whole and knew how to use her tongue and hands to drive him wild and he couldn't stop himself from releasing everything into her mouth and down her throat.

The way she tasted and moved as he ate her out was unlike anything he had ever known. His name from her lips was the perfect sound to his ears. For a moment he could still feel her clit pulse against his tongue and he longed to do it again. And again. And again.

It was no lie, how he went so long in his life without the prefect passion sleeping next to him, he had no idea. Perhaps he was not really living, just getting by day to day. The question he had for himself, was what the hell did he do now.

Sure he was retiring and the money already sent his way but he still had his honor. The woman beside him was supposed to die and it was to be by his hands. Yet, how? How could he kill the woman beside him and continue on with life? It wasn't fair and he knew he should never have done it.

In all his years he never slept with a mark but he couldn't stop himself. She had broken all of his self-control and most of him had zero regrets over it. So, he had to make some tough decisions about how to handle everything from here on out.

She let out a whimper about cupcakes and he smiled at her, letting his knuckles trail down her back. Zeref was beyond captivated with her and he'd never be whole without Lucy beside him. That left one move in his playbook. It would take a few days to set up and he would need Lucy's cooperation to make it happen. Which meant telling her the truth.

As he lost himself in thought he was brought back to reality by a playful kiss to his chest. Zeref didn't notice when she snuggled closer to him and that was dangerous. He couldn't afford to lose his senses or situational awareness.

"You look lost in thought." She said as she let out a stretch and a sleepy smile.

"A little."

"Want to tell me about it?"

"I believe it begins with the trick you do with your tongue." He said as he leaned down to capture her lips.

That morning they ignored the phone calls and he made love to her again. She was such a sensual creature, demanding and giving. As Zeref held her hips and thrusted into her she screamed his name. It wasn't too much longer after her orgasm that he had his own. They fell forward in the bed before curling up on their side, fingers entwined.

"Zeref, let's run away." She said with a soft laugh.

"Go where and do what?"

"Live on a beach, run a tiki bar and make love in the ocean."

"What about everything you have here?" He asked, truly curious. Lucy had a wonderful life and charity here, so why would she consider leaving it all behind?

"I don't care about the money. Fairy Tail Outreach will be perfect in Erza's hands. All I ever wanted to was to be loved." She said as she placed a kiss into the palm of his hand.

"Loved?"

Lucy nodded, "I think it's all anyone ever wants. Just loved."

"Do you think you could love me?" Zeref asked as he gulped. It was the stupidest question he could have ever asked.

"If you'd love me." Lucy said with a playful nip to his wrist. Zeref couldn't help but smile at her. Her words filled with more promise and honesty to them than he ever imagined. As he looked into her eyes he knew he'd have to come clean.

"Lucy, it's only been a week." He said, trying to hold back his emotions. A woman could or would or maybe already be in love with him. It was like the sweetest dream come true, if only he didn't have a contract out on her.

"Time matters not to love but only to the muscle of our heart. My emotions are but timeless even though my body can expire at any moment." She said.

"I don't think you could have found a more perfect answer." Zeref said before he kissed her again.

"More, like I don't think I could have found a more perfect assassin." Lucy replied and he paused. Moving back he stared at her. "Alvarez."

His jaw set but she only traced her fingers along it. "I think…" a delicate fingertip pressed against his lips.

"Don't lie to me, I couldn't handle it."

"Why?" It wasn't the first time in his career that someone did a suicide by assassination but this was so very odd.

"To escape," she sighed, "I couldn't do the act myself so it seemed simpler. When I saw you, I knew who you were." Lucy brushed his cheek with the back of her hand, the look in her eyes melted his heart.

"Lucy…"

"Run away with me Zeref. No one but us will ever know about the contract. I have money hidden and I know you have quite a bit." She gave him a smile.

"What about your life?" He couldn't believe they were having this conversation. It was something out of his own dreams, a little fantasy story but it was all reality. Their reality and dear god did he want it.

"I'd rather have the one I saw in your eyes. You've looked at me with such beauty I could have died right then and had a full life." Zeref believed her, the way she said it how her eyes never left his.

"If we did, you could never come back." He said as his lips ghosted over hers.

"I wouldn't want to. My work is done, I just want to play now." Lucy leaned up and kissed him. The passion igniting at that moment had him enthralled to her.

"If you are serious, it'll take a few days but I can arrange it." He said and watched how her eyes lit up.

"Very serious. I don't want to be alone anymore. I want you." Zeref found himself trapped in another heated embrace. He made a silent promise to her that he would never let her be alone or unloved again.

Together they made plans for her departure. Zeref pulled in a few contacts he hadn't spoken to in years but managed to get things in order to take Lucy away. As he worked with his old demolition expert, Lucy was going on and on about the charity ball. Her part was simple, make sure she acted as if nothing was happening but still be mindful to quietly put affairs in order. If anyone suspected that her impending death was a fake, he bet easy money Mr. Redfox would come hunting for them.

They were going to fake their deaths via car crash on the way back from the Charity Ball. It would give Lucy the chance to see her work complete and say goodbye to people she cared about. It was a beautiful and exciting night as they stood off to the side of the road and watched the car burst into flames. Lucy held his hand as they walked to where he kept their secondary car hidden.

"This is happening." She smiled up at him and Zeref nodded.

"No going back now." He said as he opened the door for her.

"I'd be an idiot to go back, not when I have you." Before she took her seat in the car, Zeref kissed her with everything in his heart, body and soul.

* * *

_Three years later…._

* * *

"In a bizarre twist right out of a movie, Gajeel Redfox was killed today when his new wife and former mistress pushed him in front of a semi. Insiders close to the couple say that the relationship had been strained since she began her affair with Formula One driver, Jet Racer." Lucy turned off the TV and shook her head. She found the humor in the fact that Zeref believed Gajeel was the one to order her dead. Perhaps in some strange way this was karma coming for that lying cheating dirtbag. Lucy tried to not cackle like an evil villain at the thought.

She wobbled to her feet and wished she could even see her feet. The humidity of the island wasn't helping and at nine months pregnant she was ready to be done. Looking around she followed the smell of bacon and went to go watch her life partner make breakfast.

"Morning, love." Zeref said as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"My moon, please explain to our child that mommy is done with not seeing her feet." Lucy groaned as she swiped a piece of bacon off the plate.

"Layla, mommy is done. Come on out now." He said as he leaned over to kiss her swollen belly.

It was the strangest sensation but a mass pile of liquid escaped her body, splashing all over her feet. Suddenly the contraction hit her harder than any of the previous ones and she almost fell over. Luckily Zeref managed to catch her all without slipping all over the water. God what she wouldn't give for his balance or grace.

He helped her over to the patio as he shouted for the dula. Zeref held her hand as she rode out wave after wave of contractions. Everything else was a blur until she heard the most beautiful sound.

A baby scream.

"It's a girl!" Wendy shouted as she placed the messy newborn straight into Lucy's lap.

"Zeref, oh my god, she's perfect. Our little girl." Her eyes filled up with tears as Zeref was already crying. It was the most magical moment for them and Lucy couldn't believe that everything she ever truly wanted was all for her.

It was a beautiful calm Thursday when Layla Mavis Dragneel was born to two parents who only ever wanted to be loved. Their daughter would never know what life was like without love, it was a silent promise they made to her. There might also have been a promise that the first fucker who breaks her heart is going to find out what daddy used to do for a living but they had a few years before that.

* * *

The idea for this one had rattled around in my head for a while. It just took a while to get it out of my system. Work and life had been so busy that this took quite a few days to write out over lunch breaks and random moments at home.

**As always please comment, kudo and bookmark**

 


End file.
